Modeling may be implemented for numerous resource conservation and/or other purposes, such as to test a device before a physical manifestation of the device is produced. For example, a circuit comprising one or more discrete devices (e.g., transistors, electrical components, mechanical components, etc.) can be designed within a design kit environment, such as a process design kit (PDK). A design cycle of the circuit can comprise schematic design for the circuit, pre-simulation of the schematic, physical layout design for the circuit, verification between the schematic and the physical layout, and/or simulation of the physical layout.